


Just Look

by 8lueCrush8lush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8lueCrush8lush/pseuds/8lueCrush8lush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was dead. There was nothing he could do about it- wait. Why was Gamzee so unfazed? What the hell was he pointing at?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look

It was done.

The meteor was shooting straight for the green sun now, put on track thanks to the psionic’s help. It may have been him who saved everyone, but he did it taking a huge toll on himself. He never once doubted himself, he knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do. It was really all for one troll. He sacrificed his life, to save this one troll. Sure, there were others with them as well, but he only wanted to make sure that Karkat was safe.

In the last minutes of his life, he attempted to smile. He wanted to tell Karkat that everything was okay, things were supposed to end up like this. That there was nothing to be sad about, soon the pain would be gone and he’d be free. But Karkat was simply staring at his lifeless body, red tears in the corners of his eyes, ready to spill at any moment.

It took a few moments of silence for the short troll to totally process what was happening. Sure, he had his moirail next to him, spacing out or some shit he really couldn’t tell, and he also had two other trolls with him that he was extremely close to. Yet… something was missing. That something stemmed from the lifeless body on the floor. Sollux was dead, the golden blood pooling around him only caused Karkat to feel sick.

What went wrong? Why did they all agree to play this game in the first place? Everyone was losing their life and there was nothing he could do about it. This leader was falling apart at the seams, all because he watched his best friend almost die once, only to sacrifice his life later.

Damnit.

That first time, when Eridan and Sollux had fought, Karkat was staring in complete and utter shock. Two other trolls had been killed, Sollux was thankfully just unconscious. Even though he felt a twinge of sadness for the recently deceased, he was more relieved that his friend was alive. He couldn’t lose Sollux, he couldn’t handle seeing his best friend die twice. And yet, where were they now? In the one position that Karkat didn’t want to happen twice.

The tears finally fell, staining his cheeks as he choked back a sob. He couldn’t handle this anymore. Too many trolls were dying, and he felt useless. Why couldn’t he protect them all? God, he felt even worse because he had yet to tell John that Vriska was dead. He felt even shittier about that, about how he had avoided the topic and changed the subject just so he wouldn’t have to be the bearer of bad news. But now he had to face it himself. Someone he deeply cared for.. dead.

He turned to his moirail, his head falling in place against Gamzee’s chest. An arm was around his shoulders, holding Karkat against the other. It was so hard. Knowing that he was failing, knowing that one by one he was going to have to watch his friends die. As he cried, he noticed something, Gamzee wasn’t moving or doing anything. It was as if he didn’t care that Sollux had just died, then again, the dude was technically still sober, only calmed by his moirail papping his face and basically telling him to shut up.

A moment caused Karkat to nearly flinch, noticing Gamzee was now pointing somewhere. Slowly he turned, eyes widening as they looked upon the bright green sun. But it wasn’t the sun that he was in awe about, it was the figures that were there.

No.

It was about that _one_ figure that was there.

A hesitant step away from Gamzee, words getting caught in his throat. Fuck, he felt so weak and vulnerable like this, but it was worth it. The reasoning behind that?

“S-Sollux?”

His voice was soft and forced. Despite him always typing in all caps, he had one of the softest voice banks of all of the trolls. His voice may be soft, but it was always, _always_ coated with rage and anger. That was his way of ‘matching’ the way he typed, since his voice box couldn’t muster the umf to scream all the time.

As the almost ghost of his friend landed in front of him, he watched as Sollux raised his hand, and with an almost smirk said, “Sup, kk?”

Cocky. Little. Asshole.

The Cancer clenched his fists, his form shaking as he continued to stare at the other. He couldn’t stop himself. He ran forward and practically flung himself at the other, arms wrapping around the Gemini’s torso and his face burying in Sollux’s chest. He let out a sob, thank god it was muffled by the other’s shirt, otherwise it would’ve been so loud he would’ve died of embarrassment.

“S-Sollux, you are such a fucking prick! I.. I..” He knew he was going to regret saying this, it might make his friend upset, but whatever. It’s not like he cared about his feelings or anything.

 _“I had to watch you die twice.”_

Sollux’s chest rumbled with a light, “Eheheh.” Damnit that stupid laugh. Why did he have to laugh about something like this? Didn’t he see that Karkat was crying? He didn’t have to be a jerk about it, that was Karkat’s job anyway. “Sorry, kk,” Sollux’s arms wrapped around the smaller troll, holing him close, “It must’ve been hard.. and I’m sorry I made you worry. Consider it payback for being a fucking douche all the time..”

“F-Fuck you.” Karkat managed to spit out, a small, choked, laugh following. Of course Sollux was going to say something along those lines. But he was back, he was back and Karkat found himself not wanting to let go.

“Hey kk?”

“The fuck do you want?”

Sollux pulled away slightly, only enough to look down at the Cancer to make sure that he was listening to him. “When everything is over, I have something to tell you, alright? Think you can wait?”

Karkat raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand to wipe at his eyes. The stupid tears were making his face itch and feel completely awkward, and weak. He had no idea what Sollux was talking about, but now he was curious, wanting to know exactly what it was. “What are you talking about, Sol?”

A grin twitched on the corner of the psionic’s lips, “I’ll give you one hint, but I don’t think you’ll like it. Especially with all of these people here. I think you might get pissed.”

“Try me, nook sucker.”

The Gemini chuckled a bit, shrugging his shoulders. “Alright. Alright.” A hand moved, thumb and pointer finger taking Karkat’s chin, lifting it up. He leaned down, pressing his lips against the other’s in a simple kiss.

The poor shorty was in such shock by this, he couldn’t even respond, even as Sollux pulled away, that shit-eating grin still present on his lips. But Sollux was fine with that, all because of the red that was dusting Karkat’s cheeks.

Oh yes.

This game couldn’t end soon enough.


End file.
